


Girl Meets Lesbians

by StoicLastStand



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cute friends in love, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Awakening, Heteronormativity, Josie Saltzman/Hope Mikaelson cameo, No Beta (we die like Princesses), Oblivious Riley Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicLastStand/pseuds/StoicLastStand
Summary: Riley learns that women can marry women.  It’s a revelation she can’t wait to share with Maya.





	Girl Meets Lesbians

It’s an average weekend day at Topanga’s. Riley’s been helping out as a weekend waitress for a few months now and she’s always excited to see the plethora of people who come in the doors for coffee and company. Her favourite customer is Maya, of course, and after Maya it’s a toss up between a few of the regulars and the most interesting new customer of the day. Today Riley’s quite taken by the two girls who are sharing one of the big chairs in the back. They’d walked in all sunshine smiles holding each other’s hand and Riley had felt such a pang of longing for her own best friend that she instantly decided these were her favourite customers today. She’d delivered their drinks with a pep in her step and a infectious grin on her face. Her new favourite customers (outside Maya) seemed to be happy with the quality services Riley gave and Riley was happy to see them enjoy it. Not that she slacked with the other customers, she wouldn’t want to upset them.

Riley was at the opposite side of Topanga’s, tidying up a just vacated table and keeping an eye on her favourite customers (while day dreaming of hanging out with Maya like they were) when the burgundy red head leaned down and kiss the brunette. Riley paused. That wasn’t a ‘like sisters’ kiss. Riley tilted her head as she watched. She’s pretty sure she sees tongue. That wasn’t a ‘friends and family’ kiss at all. Riley’s head tilted the other way as the brunette’s hands cupped the ass of her friend. That looked a lot like a ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’ kiss. Rileytown shook on it’s foundations. The two drew back from each other, chests heaving with much needed breath, stood up and started making their way past Riley to the door. Riley didn’t think before she stepped in front of the friends, blocking their flight. “Wait, wait! What was that?!” Riley’s voice came out a surprisingly high pitch. 

The two girls drew closer together, the red head stepping protectively in front of the taller brunette. “That was love.” She said defensively, and Riley saw the brunette’s brown eyes flicker to the back of the burgundy head in front of her and soften.

Riley shook her own head, not wanting to be distracted from this, this, this foundation shaking event that she’s still trying to understand. “No, see, because I love Maya. She’s my best friend. But we’ve never done,” Riley gestured insufficiently back at the chair the two had kissed in, “that.”

The red head arched an incredulous eyebrow. “That, was a kiss?” The defensiveness in the red head’s tone was largely gone, leaving behind confusion. Not as much as Riley was feeling, Riley was sure.

“I’ve kissed Maya!” Riley said, finding the defensiveness that the red head lost. “We kiss all the time! Goodnight, hello, good morning, all sorts of kisses. We’ve never kissed like that.”

The brunette being hid by the smaller body of her friend slide an arm around the shorter red head’s waist. “Maybe you should?” She asked softly. “If you want to, I mean. Girls can date girls, y’know.”

Riley’s mouth dropped open, her face frozen in shock. “They can?” Squeaked out and Riley was distantly surprised it came from her.

The red head snorted. “Yeah they can.” She grinned widely and looked at her friend (her girlfriend, Riley wondered) from the corner of her eye. “They can even marry each other.”

Riley’s mouth closed. Then opened. Then closed again. She felt like she’d just been hit over her head multiple times. Girls could kiss each other like that. Girls could date each other. Girls could even marry each other. The thoughts chased each other through her mind on a Möbius strip before crystallizing into the only important piece of information Riley needed. Riley could marry Maya! Riley ran towards the counter, frantically trying to divest herself of her work apron. 

A bemused Katy watched Riley struggling was a small smile. Her daughters best friend was so dramatic that Katy could do little but watch most of the time. “Um, what are you doing Riley?” Katy finally asked as Riley freed herself from the apron and threw it behind the counter. 

“Katy! Hi, yeah, sorry, I gotta go.I can’t stay here.I need to go.” Riley said, the words blurring together with the speed they were mumbled.

“I can see that.” Katy calmly replied. “Where you going Riley?”

“I need to go propose to Maya, sorry to run out on you. Gotta put a ring on it, another ring.” Katy watched silently as Riley ran to the door, stopping only to nearly tackle the couple she’d been talking to with hugs. “Thank you! Thank you so much! But I need to go get Maya and kiss her in her pretty face. And marry her, I need to marry her!” Riley dashed out the door, everything except Maya completely gone from her mind.

Katy watched Riley disappear down the street before commenting idly to herself, unaware that the red head had hearing good enough to catch it. “I’m torn between texting my daughter a warning and following to see when Riley remembers that she has a boyfriend.” Katy smiled as the now laughing couple left the coffee shop. 

***

The sound is so faint that Maya’s certain if it wasn’t her name she wouldn’t hear it at all. But she does hear it. Or thinks she hears it at least, so she pauses for a moment to focus. Sure enough, the call comes again. Maya turns to Zay, frisbee still in her hands. “Did you just hear my name?”

Zay crinkles his nose at the non sequitur. “Um, no?” Zay waits a beat for Maya to toss him the frisbee only to wait impatiently as she just stands there. “You going to toss or what?” He finally asks.

Maya glances down momentarily at the bright yellow frisbee forgotten in her hands. “Oh, yeah.” She gently tosses the disk into Zay’s waiting hands. 

Beside them Farkle raises an eyebrow. He and Smackle were reading, him a book on engineering and her one on aerobiology, while they ‘hung out’ with Zay and Maya. Zay and Maya had been playing with the frisbee for about half an hour now. In the last fifteen minutes Maya had been increasingly distracted. Farkle sensed a disturbance in the force. “Hey Maya, you ok?” He finally asked. 

Maya seemed to snap out of her introspection, her blue eyes turning to Farkle. Farkle’s own eyes widened as he saw Riley tackle the completely unprepared Maya from the side. “Peaches!” Riley shouted, as though Maya weren’t directly beneath her and was instead a field away.

Maya grunted for breath even as she started to smile. Riley may have been an overly dramatic dork, but she was Maya’s overly dramatic dork. “Honey,” Maya said calmly as she sprawled out beneath her best friend, “I thought you were working the morning shift?”

Riley sat up, pinning Maya down with her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “I am, was, that’s not important Maya!” Riley’s tone started as dismissive and quickly became a whine. The brunette shook her head, shaking off the distractions, before leaning down to rest her forehead against Maya’s. “Peaches,” Riley said seriously, “I’ve just learned the most amazing thing. Girls can love girls!” Riley bounced happily as she finished with a squeal, utterly ignoring Maya’s attempts to escape as Riley’s bouncing caused Maya to gasp for breath.

“Unf, Riles, pumpkin, air. I need air.” The artist dramatically exclaimed but Farkle, one of three silent observers, noticed how Maya’s attempts to escape were purposefully weak. Riley settled atop Maya, resting over her thighs and looking at her best friend expectantly. Once Riley settled Maya immediately moved her hands to the brunette’s hips to hold her steady. “And yeah, I know.” The blonde shrugged dismissively, as though the statement was a mere fact and not a cherished memory full of self-realization. Maya ignored that her heartbeat sped up when she realized Riley had called it an ‘amazing’ thing.

Riley rolled her eyes at Maya’s lack of visible reaction. Her bestie clearly didn’t understand, maybe Maya assumed Riley meant it as friends? “No, Maya, they can date. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Only they’re both girls so I guess like, girlfriends?” Riley scrunched her nose as she thought about what two girls who date each other would call each other. She liked how girlfriends sounded but it also sounded like friend friends and Riley thought the word should mean more than that.

“Duh,” Maya replied, “their called lesbians.” Unconsciously Maya released Riley’s hips, unwilling to cling too hard to something so unobtainable.

Riley’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You knew?” Her voice was deceptively light and if Maya wasn’t frantically trying to stuff her romantic feelings for her straight best friend back into their box, she’d have caught the trap that was approaching.

“Of course.” Maya said, turning her head to the side to look at the oddly silent trio of Farkle, Smackle, and Zay. She was amused to see all their faces wince in unison. Maya started to wonder at the odd synchronic expression before Riley’s disturbingly flat tone pulled her attention away.

“You knew that girls could love girls and you didn’t tell me?” Riley asked and Maya could feel warning sirens blaring in her head at the brunette’s tone. 

Maya attempted to figure out why Riley seemed so upset. “Sweetie, why would I tell you something you already know?”

Riley froze, her sunshine chilling to absolute zero, as she turned to look at the three innocent bystanders to their drama. “Farkle, did you know?” Farkle nodded jerkily. “Smackle, did you know?” Smackle shrugged negligently and nodded her smooth affirmation of knowledge. Of course she knew, she knew just about everything. “Zay, did you know?” Zay wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead, shivering paradoxically at the intensity in Riley’s gaze, before dipping his head down and raising it up. Riley groaned and raised her own hands to scrub at her face. “Everyone knew and no one told me!”

“How did you not know?” Maya asked aloud, mostly to herself. “When we were thirteen we talked about the wedding your neighbors were planning for almost a month.”

Riley beamed at the reminder, the two old ladies were so cute with the intensity of planning the perfect wedding. “Yeah, that was awesome. They never did tell us who was getting married though.”

Maya stared at Riley, opened and then closed her mouth. She turned to look at Farkle only to see him shrug. Maya turned back to Riley who was still silently waiting for Maya to tell her who was married and what that had to do with their current conversation. “Really?”

“What?” Riley asked confused. 

“Riles, they were planning their wedding.” Maya explained.

“Yeah, I know, but they didn’t say who wa- oh. Ohhh. Oh!” Riley started slapping excitedly at Maya’s shoulder. “Were they marrying each other? They were, weren’t they! Aw, that’s so cute. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Maya arched a single sharp eyebrow at the love of her life. “Riles, honey, they literally told us at the same time. Why would I tell you?”

Riley drew a breath to reply before pausing. Ok, she could kind of see Maya’s point. Riley’s lips turned down as she pout at Maya. “B-but we missed all this time.” The brunette whined pitifully.

“Did someone change the channel?” Maya deadpanned. “Weren’t we just talking about something else?” 

Riley gently pinched at Maya’s upper arm, steadfastly refusing to respond to Maya’s exaggerated howl of pain. “Don’t be a jerk Peaches. We wasted years on boys when we could have been together.”

Maya froze, muscles tense and mouth a grim line. “What?” She asked in a torn voice, afraid to say more, afraid to hope.

Riley buried her face in Maya’s neck, nose pressed against Maya’s pulse. “I could have been dating you. I could have been kissing you.”

“I could have been kissing you?” Maya asked with a soft rasp, as though saying it too loud would make it untrue. 

Soft lips pressed against Maya’s throat. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but it felt like it. Like all the kisses before were shadows of this moment. Maya guided Riley’s head up with a gentle hand on the back of Riley’s neck. The blonde’s tongue slide against pink lips, wetting them for the kiss to come. Riley’s brown eyes tracked the movement intently, barely letting Maya’s tongue finish it’s task before she leant forward and pressed her own red lips to Maya’s. 

This was their first kiss. It was perfectly imperfect. As was the second. And the third. By the fourth they had moved into open mouths and entwined tongues and honestly, looking back, neither could say where the fourth ended and the fifth began. All Maya knew was Riley’s weight pressing her into the ground and Riley’s hands cupping her chin and holding her shoulder so that Riley could get the angle she wanted. All Riley knew was Maya’s solid warmth between her legs as she rocked their hips together and Maya’s hand tugging gently at her head so that Maya had better access to her mouth.

****

“I’m confused,” Zay said half distractedly as he watched the girls make out in front of them. “Isn’t Riley dating Lucas?”

“She is.” Farkle confirmed. “Or, she was? I’m unsure. I don’t think Riley would cheat on her boyfriend but, well, this is Maya.” Farkle shrugged. Zay and Smackle nodded knowingly. Riley liked following the rules and she’d break them all for Maya.

“Perhaps we should ask?” Smackle suggested.

Farkle glanced at Smackle with a raised eyebrow. “You think anything we could do is going to interrupt that?” Farkle gestured towards the best friends. Maya had a hand on Riley’s bare stomach underneath her shirt and Riley had both of her hands cradling Maya’s breasts over the blonde’s T-shirt. Neither seemed concerned about being in public or lying on the bristly park grass.

Smackle tilted her head as Maya arched up with a needy groan, making a mental note to have Farkle mimic Riley later. “It is highly unlikely we could. However, we can still ask Lucas as he is not otherwise distracted.”

Zay hummed in soft agreement. “It’s a good distraction.”

“I’m not calling Lucas to ask him.” Farkle denied.

“Ask me what?” Lucas’ voice said behind them, causing both Farkle and Zay to jump in surprise.

Smackle eagerly turned to Lucas, a flashing white smile on her face. “Should I end my relationship with Farkle in order to console you in your time of need?”

Lucas’ eyebrows drew together. “Um, no?” He cast an uncertain look at Farkle and Zay. “What time of need?” The three stepped aside so that Lucas had an unimpeded view at the brunette and blonde still obliviously making out a few feet from them. “Really guys? Why were you perving on th-... Is that Ma- Riley?!” The last word squeaked out of Lucas’ mouth as a high patched shriek. 

Riley gently detached herself from Maya, leaning up only enough to toss her hair back and look at her friends with dark eyes. “Oh, hey guys. Been here long?”

Lucas sputtered incoherently for a moment before finding words again. “Be-been here long? Why the hell are kissing Maya!” He gestured angrily at the still dazed blonde prone beneath Riley.

Riley giggled. “Lucas! Guess what? Girls can marry girls!” Riley threw her hands up with happiness, ignoring Lucas’ dropped jaw and Maya’s dopey smile. “So I’m going to marry Maya.” Riley said as a bare statement of fact, as though it were self evident. Much like Farkle did when he talked during Farkle time.

“Wait, what?” Maya asked, still too overwhelmed by kissing Riley to really focus.

“I’m going to marry you.” Riley explained, gently tucking a strand of Maya’s hair behind her ear. “In summer, but probably not this summer. We’ll live together for university. I’ll kiss you good morning every day and good night every night. And I’ll call you my wife. It’ll be awesome.”

Maya smiled softy up at the love of her life. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Nope. Ring power, you have to marry me.” Riley denied with a grin.

Maya’s smile widened. “Thunder?”

“Lightning.”


End file.
